Broken Love
by cristina reid
Summary: Balinor burrowed money to help his teenage son, Merlin, who was in a fatal accident. But when the money isn't paid on time, someone has to pay. Uther is not a very forgiving man, things need to go his way, or else the one's you love most will pay the price. Future SLASH! 10 year age difference between Merlin Arthur
1. Chapter 1

chapter1

"Merlin! Merlin, come on love! Your father will be here to pick you up any minute!"

His eyes opened to the bright sun that came in through his bedroom window. He really didn't want to get up, the pain in his body was too much. He forced himself to sit up and pulled the blanket away from his body. He took a deep breath as he stared down at his one leg. The other leg lay leaning against the bed.

Since his parents divorce, it had been the same thing every day. Merlin would spend half the day with his father and he would come back home and spend the rest of the day with his mother. Merlin never found out why the two decided they didn't love each other anymore, but the sixteen year old did know one thing, as long as he had both parents, he was fine. He knew a few kids who only had one parent, and most times he felt sorry for them, because all kids fight with the parents and a child with one parent... well they didn't have a second parent to run to.

At least Merlin still did.

He swung his leg over the side of the bed and grabbed his other. It took some time getting used to pulling on a fake leg, but after a few tries, Merlin got used to it. Just pull it up and click into place.

He sighed tiredly then used his hands to stand up. When he almost fell, he reached out and grabbed his cane. That ugly cane. He hated it. He felt old holding it.

Ever since the accident that took Merlin's leg, Hunith had gone through lengths. She had done everything to make sure Merlin was comfortable, that included, taking his small bedroom upstairs and giving him the master bedroom down stairs. So after washing up in the bathroom that came with his new bedroom, Merlin walked out of the room and straight into the living room.

Hunith ran over and sent a kiss to his head. "How'd you sleep?" She said low.

Merlin gave a small smile. "Fine."

"The bed ok? I tried to get the softest one."

Merlin nodded. "Yes, mother."

Hunith smiled at Merlin's exasperated tone. "You know I love you right?"

Merlin nodded again and smiled.

Hunith walked him over to the table and sat him down, she tilted her head when she noticed the look on his face. "What's with the long face?"

Merlin gulped then licked his lips. "Well..." He cleared his throat. How could he say it without hurting her? "Mother, the accident happened a year ago-"

"Eight months Merlin."

"Same thing-"

'No it's not Merlin. There's a big difference between eight months and twelve months."

The boy sighed again. "Ok. But it happened a while ago, I'm fine now so, you can stop babying me. I can..." He trailed off when he saw Hunith shake her head and walk over to the stove where there was food cooking. Merlin's eyes trailed her. After a few second of staring he suddenly heard a sob. The boy sighed. "Mother, mother please don't do that."

Another sob.

Merlin stood up from his seat at the table and limped over to her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Please stop crying." He whispered. He really didn't want to hear her cry during the day, he already heard her during the night.

Hunith shook her head. "I can't help it." She suddenly turned and grabbed his face with her hands. "Don't you see Merlin? I can't help but think every time you leave the house, my son won't come back."

Merlin sighed again. "I'll be ok. Things happen, it's a part of life."

"Yes, but not you have to live yours with a fake leg and a cane." She then frowned. "What are you doing walking without your cane?" She scolded, then walked over to the table where the cane leaned against.

Merlin smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt so much anymore."

Hunith handed him the cane.

Merlin made a face. "It's ugly." He whined.

"Your face will be too, if you fall over and break it. Now, take the cane."

Again Merlin smiled but grabbed the cane without complaint. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. " And take your medication with you." Hunith said then quickly walked over and opened. "Balinor." She moved aside to let the man in.

"Hunith, is Merlin ready?"

The woman nodded and looked towards the kitchen, where Merlin limped out off. He walked over to the door and sent a kiss to Hunith's cheek. "I'll see you later."

Hunith nodded.

"With milk and pie?" Merlin said happily.

The woman lightly laughed and nodded. She watched at Merlin walked over to the car, putting more weight on his left leg. Hunith looked back to Balinor and gave a small smile. The man smiled back.

"I was wondering if I could come in for a minute?"

Hunith nodded. "Don't leave Merlin waiting too long." She whispered.

When they were inside, Balinor closed the door, leaving an inch open and when he turned it was to find his love in his arms. He brought his lips to Hunith's hair and inhaled her scent of rosemary.

Hunith pulled back and sent a small kiss to his lips. "When can you come back home?" She said low. "Merlin needs you... I need you."

Balinor shook his head. "As long as I owe, we can't be together. He whispered.

"But you did it for Merlin, your son. Can't that idiot see that?"

Balinor shook his head again. "No. They're rich, they don't get that we do things for th ones we love."

Hunith wiped at the tears on her cheeks. "Maybe we can send the leg back. Put a fourth mortgage on the house."

"No." The man was quick to respond. "Merlin needs to walk, he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life in a chair."

"He'll understand. If it brings our family back together, he will understand!"

Balinor shook his head. "I'm sorry love. I can't do that to him." With that, he left out he door.

XOXOXOXO

They had driven in silence for 20 minutes and when the finally stopped in front of the restaurant, Merlin had enough. He turned smiling to his dad. "How was the kiss?"

The man blinked. "What?"

Merlin pointed to his own lips.

Balinor frowned and looked in his rearview mirror and sighed when he saw Hunith's lipstick on his lips.

Merlin raised his brows still smiling.

Balinor licked his lips then gulped. "Merlin...you... you know your mother and I can't..." He took a deep breath and shut his eyes. He longed to touch his wife again. He needed to.

Merlin frowned and sat back in his seat. He blinked trying to get the tears to not come out.

"Merlin, I still have some things to work out."

"Then why do you keep coming back!" The boy snapped.

Balinor blinked, shocked and a little hurt. "Merlin I..."

"Just stop ok." Merlin said low. "I... I don't want any more excuses." He gulped dryly and this time let his tears fall. "Just... tell me, what did I do? What can I do to fix it?"

Balinor shook his head. "Nothing." He reached out and dried his sons tears with his hand. "You haven't done anything. It's me. I have to fix my mistakes."

"But I can help."

The man shook his head. "No. I will do it. I will make it better, then we can be together. I promise we will be together."

XOXOXOXO

The day had been longer with Balinor than Merlin expected. They had spent the whole day instead of half, talking and eating and walking in the park. They also went back to Balinor's apartment and watched movies. Before they knew it they both fell asleep on the couch.

They were woken up half an hour later by Balinor's phone ringing. The man stood up and answered. "Sorry, we lost track of time. Let me see." The man gently shook Merlin awake.

"Merlin?"

The boy opened his eyes and blinked confused when his father handed him the phone. "Hello?"

"Merlin, love, do you realize what time it is?"

Merlin looked at the wall clock. "Mid-night." He yawned.

Balinor watched as Merlin talked to his mother. Only answering and "yes and no and uh-ha, un-nu, ok, love you too, bye".

Balinor gulped and watched as Merlin lay back down on the couch."How much trouble are we in?"

Merlin smiled. "None."

The man frowned. "Really?"

Merlin nodded. "She just asked if I wanted to sleep over."

Balinor blinked then gave a small smile. "And you said yes?"

Merlin frowned. "I can go home..."

"No! No! Stay." The man looked around. "You can take the bed."

Merlin shook his head. "That's ok."

Balinor shook his head. "No. Your mother will kill me if she finds you've woken up in pain. Now up."

Merlin smiled and slowly sat up. Knowing better than to argue about Hunith's worrying.

"Have you taken your medication?"

Merlin shook his head and watched as Balinor walked over to the table where Merlin had left his three pill bottles limped over to the bed while the man read the labels then took the prescribed amount out of each, went and grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen then walked back and handed five pills to the boy along with the water.

"Will you be ok, the rest of the night?"

Merlin gulped down the meds and nodded. "One of the pills having sleeping aid, so I might be out the whole night."

Balinor nodded then leaned down and kissed Merlin's cheek. He turned the lamp off near the bed the walked over to the couch where he would sleep for the night.

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

Merlin didn't know what woke him, but when he woke it was still dark. He reached out and used his hand to try to reach the lamp but it was too dark to see. He sighed and brought his legs over the bed and reached out towards the lamp and finally touched the small clicker. Only when he switched it on, nothing happened.

Merlin sighed. He thought he would call out to his father but thought better of it. He had been very rude to the man earlier and thought he deserved a little peace.

Merlin used his left leg to feel around the floor then forced his fake leg to stand up also. He hissed at the pain it sent up his spine. In the dark he heard something fall, no doubt his cane. He groaned, figures with his luck the only thing to help him around in the dark would fall so he couldn't see or reach it.

Merlin gulped then slowly reached out his hands and felt around in the dark. He had been to his father's apartment many times, so he knew where the kitchen was from where he stood.

"Oh..." Maybe not, he thought when his real toes hit the table. It hurt like hell. By the time he was able to take another pain pill, he would die in pain.

Merlin felt around the table then used his hand to feel in the air again. He took four more steps, then felt it. A chest. "Father?" He whispered. A hand grabbed his and he was gently pulled towards the kitchen... No, that wasn't the kitchen.

"Father?" He whispered again. "Where are we going? Father please answer me."

"Merlin, who are you talking to?"

Merlin suddenly froze. Balinor's voice came from the couch. The boy started breathing hard. Before Merlin could scream and warn his father, there was a hand at his mouth and gun shots all over the place. He whimpered into the hand at his mouth and tried pulling away. The gun shots continued to go off as a door opened Merlin realized it was the front door. His eyes widen when he saw four dark figures in the apartment wearing all black clothes and wearing white masks.

Merlin kicked with his left leg, his only useful leg, well, not so useful as he was easily lifted over someone's shoulder. This time he was able to scream. His scream waking up the neighbor who opened her door and was shot in the head on impact, by the man who carried Merlin inside the elevator.

When they were inside, the man, Merlin thought it was a man considering his height and weight, pushed the button marked lobby where the cars were.

Merlin used his foot to kick the man in the groin. The man groaned and dropped the boy. Merlin gasped when he fell on his bad leg. He quickly contained himself and crawled towards the buttons, but before he could even reach one, he was grabbed around the waist and forced to stand up. He tried punching and he screamed. "Let go of me! What do you want!" He yelped when his jaw was grabbed in a harsh grip.

"Do that again, and I'll shoot you right here."

Merlin bit his bottom lip trying to hold his sob. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. It's your father that owes him. You're just leverage to make sure he gets paid."

"Who's he?"

The elevator beeped and Merlin was pulled out. He hissed when he was forced to walk faster than he was used to with his leg, this almost making him fall too many times.

Merlin sobbed at the pain in his body. "Slow down, I can't-" He stopped when he saw a limo in the lobby. In front of the back seat, stood a man with gray hair and kind of round at the middle, wearing a black suit.

He was brought to stand in front of the man and Merlin had to look down at his bare feet. His jaw was suddenly grabbed again and he was forced to look the man in the eye.

"Is this the boy you were talking about?"

Merlin gulped.

"This is Balinor's son, sir." The man in the mask agreed.

The man in the suit nodded. Then turned to sit in the limo. "Put him in the trunk."

Merlin's eyes widen. "What? Wait... Wait please! Please don't put me in the trunk!" The trunk popped open and Merlin stared the mask in the dark eyes that look back. "Please? Tell him, I promise I'll be good. Just- No!" Too late, he was pushed to lay down and pushed inside the back of the car. "Don't put me in the trunk! No! Get me out!" Cries and sobs and pleas, bangs on the metal, but no on listened as the car drove away.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin didn't know how long they drove, but he fell asleep when his throat had dried out at least an hour ago. He was sure his fists were bleeding from banging on the trunk and his leg hurt even more now from the way he was forced to walk on it, then forced to lay on such an uncomfortable position. He wondered what was happening to his father at the moment. Did they really shoot him? If so, what was going to happen to Merlin?

Merlin didn't get too much time to think, because suddenly the limo stopped.

He closed his eyes and breathed heavy through his mouth as he heard a car door open and close. He heard muffled voices talking and it felt like years before he finally heard the trunk pop open.

"Get up."

Merlin's eyes opened, but he had to close them just as quick when the sunrise hit his face. His arm was roughly grabbed and he was forced up then to his feet, which made him almost fall to his knees.

"I said get up."

Merlin sobbed. "I can't."

"What the hells wrong with you? Your skinny legs can't take you tooth-pick body?"

Merlin gulped, then bit his bottom lip and used all the force he could to stand up on his left leg, his good leg. He blinked around when he realized he was in an unknown place. There was only one big house... no that was bigger than a house. Three houses could fit in it.

"Walk!"

Merlin was pushed to walk but that resulted in him falling flat on his face with a loud scream.

The man above him raised a fist.

"Hey!"

Merlin looked up and saw a blond man walking towards them.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Your father wanted me to take him inside the mansion."

"Well, take him in. I don't believe that my father would appreciate you bruising the only means of payment he has, do you?"

"No sir. I was just-"

"Take him inside." The blond growled.

Merlin gulped and used his hands to get to his knees. He stared up at the blond in front of him. "Please..." Merlin gulped trying to wet his dry, irritated throat from all his screaming. "Please, I need my medicine."

The blond's brows narrowed. He looked back towards the man. "He takes medication?"

The man shook his head. "I... didn't know that sir..."

"What!"

"I'm sorry sir. I..."

"It was your job! You said you knew everything about them!"

"We can go back, check for the bottles..."

"You fool! Do you realize if his condition is life threatening and he dies, we won't get a dime!"

The man shook his head then leaned down so he was face to face with Merlin. "What is your sickness?"

Merlin gulped and stood frozen.

"What is it!"

The boy flinched.

The blond pushed the man away and looked down. "Tell me what meds you take."

Merlin licked his dry lips. "I have to take some for... to keep my leg from infection, and...pain. I have a prescription to keep the blood clot in my head from growing." (A/N: I made that up, I know for a fact though, that you need an operation to get rid of a blood clot.)

The blond suddenly looked very angry. He looked up at the man. "Get the fucking pills."

The man stood frozen as if scared to move.

"Now!"

The man literally ran. When he was gone, the blond stared back down at Merlin's sea-blue eyes and suddenly couldn't think right. His brows lightly narrowed. This boy could be no older than 12. Why would his father settle for taking such a young child just to settle a dept? "How old are you?"

Merlin inhaled a breath and held it. "16."

The blond nodded. "Why do you need all those meds?"

Merlin gulped. "I was pushed... in front of a truck."

The blond blinked and seemed to make a small hissing sound. His eyes trailed the thin body laying on the grass. The blond's brows narrowed when something didn't seem right with the boy's toes and he reached out and pulled Merlin's pant leg up. The blond's mouth lightly open. "Shit." He breathed. He brought his hand to his forehead. "Why... why didn't you say you had a prostatic leg?" (A/N: That what you call it?)

Merlin's brows lightly narrowed. "Like I really had time for that! I was a little preoccupied with a gun to my head and six men, three times my age pushing me around." He hissed at the pain on his back as he tried getting to his feet. "Not to mention six times my weight."

The blond helped Merlin up which didn't do any good because Merlin still ended up falling. He just fell into the strangers chest. He stood that way with his ear to the man's chest, hearing his fast heart-beat. He took a deep breath and his brows lightly narrowed. He pushed the man away, softer than he really wanted.

"What are you doing?"

The blond shook his head. "What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything."

Merlin stared still angry. "Don't put your hands on me. I heard what that man said."

The blond shook his head and frowned. "What?"

"The man who sent them to kidnap me, he's your father."

The blond bit his tongue.

Merlin's brows narrowed more. "Bastard." He turned and started limping the other way. Though he couldn't tell which way was out, with all the bushes.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"No you're not." The blond laughed.

Merlin continued walking. "And you're going to stop me?"

"No. But even with two real legs, you couldn't climb the 20 foot gate we have out front."

Merlin stopped in his tracks. He blinked and the tears rolled down his cheeks. Why would he even think for a second that it'd be that easy? Even if there was no gate, Merlin would have never made it with his limping and the pain. Before he could even walk ten paces there might be 20 men on him. And that's if he would ever find the gate.

He sobbed then fell into a full cry.

The blond gulped, suddenly feeling like an ass, and very sorry for the boy. "Why don't you come in? I can get you something to drink." He tried.

No response.

The blond cleared his throat. "My names Arthur. What's yours?"

Merlin wiped at his cheeks and looked at the blond. He stood that way for about five minutes before staring down at the too green grass. He opened his mouth to answer, but before he or Arthur could make a sound, Merlin felt a stab at his neck. His mouth fell open in a silent gasp and he reached up for the needle that stuck out of his neck. His eyes closed and he met the darkness.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

Balinor woke up with a pain in his head. He was laying on the floor of... the man's eyes widen. He quickly sat up and stared around the large room.

"Hm, it's about time."

Balinor looked towards the door and he quickly stood on his feet. Bad mistake, it made his head spin. He tried to hold back the dizziness in his head. "Uther."

The man clapped his hands twice. "You remembered my name. So why didn't you remember to pay me on time?"

Balinor suddenly couldn't breathe right. His heart-felt like it would come up through his mouth. "Where's Merlin?"

Uther's brows narrowed and he stared with a dark look. "I asked you a question." He growled through gritted teeth.

Balinor shook his head. "I don't have the money yet, I told you that." He argued back.

Uther tilted his head. "Really?" It was sarcasm which always annoyed Balinor. "That's funny, because a little birdie told me, that your little... brat of a son as a prostatic leg. How did you pay for that?"

Balinor shook his head angrily. "If you hurt him-"

"How much can I get for that leg?" Uther growled. "Better yet, how much can I get for the entire body?"

Balinor shut his eyes and lowered his head.

"How much was the leg?" Uther growled again.

Balinor looked back up. "I used the money to buy the leg and Merlin's meds."

Uther's brows narrowed. "Liar." He spat.

"I did!" Balinor snapped more angry. "Whether you believe it or not Pendragon, some people actually do use the money they burrow from you for family."

Uther stared still angry. "If this is so, I'll just have to take the leg."

Balinor's features suddenly saddened. "Don't do that, I beg of you. Merlin needs that leg."

"Then I'll just take the other one."

Balinor's eyes widen.

Uther smirked. "But then that would put you in the same place, wouldn't it. You'd have to burrow again."

"I have some of the money! I just need more time. $25,000 isn't as easy to make for us poor, as it is for you."

"How much do you have?"

Balinor shook his head suddenly out of breath. "I don't know... $8,000."

Uther's brows narrowed. "That's not enough. Not nearly enough."

"I will get the money. I need more time." The man tried urgently.

"You can have more time Balinor. That time will be without your wife and child."

Balinor blinked. "What?"

Uther snapped his fingers and one of his men walked to him handed him something then walked towards Balinor. The man looked down at what the other had in his hand and his mouth fell open making him gag. "What have you done?" He said low then stared up at Uther. "You killed her?"

Uther stared. "I'm pretty sure your son will be easier. He is... very small for his age."

Balinor shook his head and went to charge at the man, but Uther was already making his way out the door and his men grabbed Balinor.

"You have one week. Oh and... don't call the cops. Unless you want Merlin's death to be painful." He looked to his men. "Take him back."

XOXOXOXO

Merlin woke with even more pain in his head and his body. He could have sworn both his legs were cut off and his spine was removed. He groaned and slowly, very painfully opened his eyes. He whimpered when he realized he was sitting in a chair with his hands bound to the arm rests and his mouth bound with some type of cloth. He tried pushing the chair with his body, tried to pull his arms out but it was no use.

He shut his eyes and sobbed. Damn Arthur! He tricked him! He said he wasn't going to stop him from leaving but that was probably just a distraction to give someone time to knock Merlin out.

Merlin stopped struggling and stared down at the bright red carpet before he could stop himself, he was crying again., and before he knew it, his crying turned to anger and frustration and he jumped in the chair trying to get loose.

""It won't work."

Merlin gasped and looked towards the voice.

"My chairs are way too strong for such a skinny, weak boy to destroy."

Merlin's brows narrowed. "Hmp!"

Uther chuckled. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." He taunted.

Merlin blinked and tears appeared in his eyes, he turned his head the other way, not wanting the man in front of him to see this. His chin was grabbed and his head was forced forward so hard he heard his neck give a little click.

"Let me see that face." Uther looked the boy in the eye. "I guess I can give your father a little time. After all," Uther suddenly kicked, making Merlin scream in pain when his fake leg was hit. "He took my money under good cause." The man said with a straight face. He slowly leaned down so his face was an inch from the boy's. "And why waste a good body?" He said low.

Merlin's fast breathing suddenly slowed and he stared the man in the eye.

Uther leaned in even closer. "You father has one week, then I can do as I wish with it." The man leaned back up.

Merlin shivered when the man's hand found his cheek as he walked behind the chair. The boy trembled when Uther's finger messed with his ear, and he yelped into the cloth at his mouth when Uther's tongue met his other ear.

"Father?"

Uther pulled away and straightened himself then looked towards the door when it opened.

Relieve was all that showed in Merlin's face, but it didn't stop his body from trembling still.

"Father, Randy says he must speak with you."

Uther cleared his throat and nodded, then left the room.

When he heard the door lock, Merlin exhaled the breath he was holding, but his lungs still didn't seem to want to work right. Before he knew it, he couldn't control it anymore, no matter how hard he tried. He started getting worried and that led to his heart beating faster.

"What's wrong?"

There was suddenly a face in front of him. That along with the unexpected voice was all it took for Merlin.

Arthur gasped when the boy's eyes rolled and he fell sideways slumping against the back of the chair. Arthur quickly used his strength to pulled the rope off Merlin's arms, then the cloth off the boy's mouth.

He brought one hand to Merlin's cheek then his head to the boy's chest. He was breathing. Arthur sighed in relief. He only passed out. The boy was so fragile and so broken already, Arthur thought the he died suddenly. The blond lifted the boy in his arms and carried him out of the room.

XOXOXOXO

Again Merlin woke up to find himself somewhere else. He was really getting annoyed now. But not so much when he realized he was on a soft bed and untied. He brought his hand to his head and groaned. After he gulped and held down the nauseous feeling in his throat, he sat up in the bed.

He was surprised to see a bottle of water there and happily grabbed it, opened it then gulped down the moister his throat so badly needed. The water was ice-cold and Merlin never felt so happy for the liquid in his life.

He looked at the tray the bottle was on and was even happier to see food in his life. He hadn't even realized he was hungry until he saw the club sandwich. He reached out and hissed at the pain it sent up his spine.

"Here, let me get that for you."

Merlin looked at the door where Arthur was making his way towards the tray. The blond lifted the tray and handed it to Merlin.

"Thank you." Merlin said low. He lifted the sandwich and began to remove it from the plastic.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Merlin shrugged. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Arthur shrugged. "You passed out earlier."

Merlin bit the sandwich. "I did?"

Arthur had to laugh at the boy's manners. He was talking with his mouth full. "Yeah. I brought you in here. Figured you'd need water and something to eat once you woke up."

Merlin nodded and moved his legs closer to himself when he realized Arthur was literally sitting on his right foot, (fake foot). Merlin took another bite of the sandwich then drank some water.

After a few long moments silence, Arthur had too much. He cleared his throat. "I never got your name." He said low.

The beautiful sea-blue eyes looked up to his baby-blue. "It's Merlin."

Arthur found himself smiling a little. "That's a beautiful name. Merlin." He repeated. "It matches you."

Merlin stopped chewing his sandwich. "I never got your age."

Arthur froze on the spot.

Merlin raised his brows. "So?"

Arthur cleared his throat again. "26."

Merlin nodded. "Only ten years apart."

Arthur smiled. "Yeah."

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

It had been two days since that day, and Arthur had finally come back. He smiled to Merlin as he entered the bedroom. He held up a small paper bag and shook it. "I got you something." He said with a small smile.

Merlin smiled back from his laying position on the bed. The pain in his spine had gotten worse and he started to itch on his leg already. "Please tell me it's a gun."

Arthur chuckled and walked over to the bed shaking his head. "No. But it will help with the pain." He sat on the edge of the bed as Merlin sat up.

"Then it has to be a gun."

Arthur shook his head and smiled as he shook out the bottles.

Merlin blinked. "You actually got them?" He said surprised. "How..."

Arthur shrugged. "Apparently I'm smarter than my father's men. It wasn't hard to sneak in the apartment."

Merlin blinked again and stared from the bottles to Arthur.

The blond smiled. "I told the cops there, I was a cousin from another town." He explained. "I only have three days in town. Maybe..." Arthur stopped then and frowned.

Merlin blinked and stared the blond up and down.

"I told them maybe I could find clues to finding you." Ok, now Arthur really felt like shit.

Merlin nodded in understanding.

Arthur handed him his meds and a bottle of water. "You know how much to take... well, of course you do." He answered himself before Merlin could.

The boy smiled. "It's funny you know? You don't even look 26."

Arthur's blue eyes looked back at Merlin's. "I don't?"

Merlin shook his head then reached out his hand and brushed Arthur's cheek with his knuckle.

The touch caused Arthur shivers through his whole body. Merlin's hand was warm, gentle and soft. It had been a while since Arthur felt that warmth.  
He reached out and brought his hand over the boy's and entwined their fingers on his cheek.

Merlin suddenly frowned and pulled his hand away, then cleared his throat. He poured his pills out of each bottle then gulped them down with the water.

Arthur stood up from the bed then walked towards the door. "I'll go bring you something to eat. It's not good to take medication without eating." With that, he left.

Merlin took a deep breath and lay back on the headboard of the bed. What was wrong with him? Ever since he met Arthur his body had had different urges. And not in a good way. A sixteen year old shouldn't be wanting to touch himself thinking about another boy... well, another man. That's what Arthur was, a full-grown man. Merlin... the only another guy who liked him was his father. But parents are supposed to like their children.

The boy sighed and shut his eyes. Arthur really was fucking sexy.

Merlin could just see it, feel it, Arthur's bigger body on top of his, so broad and firm. Merlin snapped his eyes open. That shouldn't be happening. He looked down at his pants and his brows raised.

THAT shouldn't be happening.

XOXOXOXO

Balinor was pissed. Two days had passed and Uther had called him once again. He found himself standing in the mansion in that same room.

Uther walked in then stood in front of him. "Balinor."

"What do you want? If you keep calling me like this, I'll never get the money."

Uther smiled. "I've decided that since you choose to pay me late, I will charge interest."

Balinor's eyes widen in anger. "You can't do that!"

"I can and I will."

"I'm already having enough trouble trying to get the money I owe!"

Uther tilted his head. "Speaking of that, how much do you have so far?"

Balinor gulped and froze as he spoke. "1500."

"That's it? In two days?"

The man sighed getting very tired and annoyed of repeating himself. "I told you, we're not all rich business men. I can't get the money because I don't have a high paying job."

Uther's brows narrowed. "And where do you work?"

"I deliver for the Shrimp House."

Uther burst out in a chuckle.

Balinor rolled his eyes. "Look, I can't get the extra money."

Uther stopped laughing. "Yes you can."

"It took me two days to get 1500. That combined with the 8,000 is only 9500. How am I suppose to get $20,000 in three days?"

"$15,500." Uther corrected.

"It makes no difference! I can't get all that money in three days!" The man argued, he took a deep breath. "I need more time." He said lower.

"You need more time? Fine. You can have more time."

Balinor smiled. "Really?"

"One month." Uther said.

Balinor gulped again. That made no difference. It took 8 months to get the 8,000 he already had. How was he suppose to get $15,500 in one month? He didn't know but he nodded even though.

"Can't you bring Merlin down now?"

Uther tilted his head. "For what?"  
"I'd like to take him home now. Prepare a funeral." He said sadly.

Uther shook his head. "I never said the boy could go home."

Balinor's brows narrowed. "What?"

Uther shrugged. "I can't trust you to take the boy and run without paying now, can I?"

"I promise I'll pay you back. Please just... give me my son."

Uther's lips lined. "No." He said clearly.

Balinor shook his head. "You can't do this." He breathed.

"I can-"

"He's my son! He needs me!"

"He'll be fine."

Balinor shook his head angrily. "I swear I'll make you pay for this." He growled.

Uther shrugged then turned towards the door. "Take him back."

"Wait! Wait! Let me see him. Please, just... just for a moment?"

Uther sighed.

XOXOXOXO

When they reached the door Balinor saw a blond coming out of a room yelling at one of Uther's men. "You call this lunch!" He threw a tray missing the man's head. "He's not an animal!"

"That's what your father said to give him, sir."

"I said what?" Uther said suddenly.

The blond looked at Balinor then at Uther. "Father."

Uther brows raised. "Well?"

"Who is this?"

"I'm Balinor."

Arthur eyed his father before looking back at the other man. "Arthur Pendragon."

Balinor's brows narrowed. "So that must mean you know where my son is." He stated.

Arthur pointed to the door behind him. "Merlin's in there."

Balinor didn't wait for permission, he went straight in the room.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was surprised when one of the men came in with a tray saying Uther sent lunch. When he saw what was on the plate, he literally had to stop the nauseous in his mouth.

When Arthur, who was sitting next to him got pissed off at the sight of the so-called lunch, jumped off the bed and almost chased the man out of the room yelling, Merlin was more than surprised.

He was stunned to say the least and it gave him a fuzzy feeling, knowing Arthur cared.

When Balinor came in, that was when the boy broke down.

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

Merlin looked towards the door when it opened and he gasped. "Father."

The man ran towards the bed and Merlin threw his arms around his neck. Balinor held his son's head and let him sob in his shoulder. He soothed back his raven hair as he rocked them both back and forth.

"Sh, sh, sh. I'm so sorry, son." He opened his mouth to talk again but nothing came out, instead he shut his eyes and kissed his son's head.

Merlin sniffled and slowly pulled away. "Can we just go home now?"

Balinor shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Merlin."

Merlin blinked confused. "What do you mean? You're here now, let's go home!"

Balinor grabbed Merlin's face in his hands. "I promise we will go home." He looked down at the boy's body. "How's your leg?" He said low.

Merlin shook his head. "Father please, I want to go." He knew something was wrong when his father's eyes teared up. "Father..."

Balinor exhaled a breath. "I still have some things to take care of, Merlin."

The boy slowly pulled away from Balinor. "What?"

"Merlin pl-"

"You're going to leave me here?"

The man licked his lips. "Only for a little while."

"How long is a little while?"

"A couple of weeks." The man said low.

Merlin's eyes widen and he shook his head again. "No!"

"Merlin..."

"No! I want to go home. I want to see my mother. I need to see her."

"Merlin..."

"Father, pl-"

"She's dead!"

Merlin's eyes widen and he stared Balinor up and down. He must've heard wrong. He did hear wrong.

"Merlin?"

"You're lieing." The boy breathed.

Balinor shook his head. "I'm sorry son."

"No! You're lieing, I know you are." When Balinor shook his head again and grabbed Merlin, the boy knew there was no point in denying it. He sobbed and screamed and kicked and punched. Anything to help the anger and sadness out at once.

Balinor held on to him, until the door opened and Uther destroyed it all. "Times up."

Balinor looked towards the man with narrowed brows. "You already took his mother, are you really going to take his father too?"

Uther stared.

"Let me take him home." Balinor pleaded. "I promise, I will pay you back."

Uther exhaled then looked back to his men. "Pull him away." He ordered.

"No!" Merlin screamed when his father was pulled away. The boy could barely see through his wet eyes. "No! Father!"

Arthur's eyes widen when he saw Merlin try to reach Balinor and end up falling off the bed. He ran over to the boy and kneeled next to him. Merlin didn't even push away when Arthur pulled him into a hug.

When Balinor was pulled out of the room, Uther glanced back at Arthur who was rocking Merlin in a comforting way while whispering. "Sh, it'll be ok. Sh, sh, sh." Arthur looked towards the door to see Uther staring with a look of... was it hatred? Envy?

Arthur ignored it for now. Merlin was more important.

XOXOXOXO

After Merlin had fallen asleep crying, Arthur sadly and silently left the room. He leaned against the door and stood staring at the floor shaking his head. It couldn't be right. Had his father actually killed the boy's mother?

As if to answer the blond's question, Uther suddenly popped out through the corner.

Arthur leaned away from the door and his brows narrowed. He'd never been so angry with his father. "I need to talk to you."

Uther smiled. "Is that so?"

"Yes. How could you be so cold?"

Uther shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't you?" Arthur hissed sarcastically. "You left him with no mother. Now, he can't even see his father for... who knows how long! I thought you'd know better than to leave another child without a mother."

"Watch your tone Arthur."

"No! I'm serious!" Arthur shook his head angrily. "You already know what happens to a child when they don't have a parent. Why would you do that?"

"Son, in this world, there are winners and there are losers. If we are going to continue being the winners, then we have to show we are stronger."

"By killing people?" Arthur spat. "What is Merlin going to do without his mother?"

"Why do you care so much?" Uther spat back. "The boy is no concern of yours. His mother is dead, he will learn to deal with it."

Arthur shook his head angrily. "You are a cold-hearted bastard." The blond gasped when a hand was sent across his face and he was forced to look the other way. He held his cheek then turned back to Uther.

"I thought you were through hitting me." He snarled.

Uther only stared with equal anger. "You asked for it." He turned and walked back the way he came. "And stay away from the boy."

Arthur glared at Uther's back. "Make me."

Uther stopped in his steps and turned back to Arthur. "What did you say?"

"I'm a grown man, you can't order me around like you do your bitch men."

Uther's face darkened more.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was rudely awoken when the door to the bedroom was kicked open loudly. He jumped to a sitting position and stared wide-eyed as one of Uther's men walked towards him. The boy screamed when he was grabbed by the hair and pulled off the bed and thrown on the floor.

When he looked back up, it was to see Arthur being dragged in then also pushed to the floor. Merlin gasped in shock when he saw the blond had a black eye. Arthur looked at Merlin and forced a smile as he tried to get back up. Merlin looked back up to see Uther walk in the room. On the way towards Merlin the man kicked Arthur back on his stomach.

"You want to disobey for this boy? This... weakling? Fine. But you will be treated the same he is."

Merlin got up on his legs and knees then threw himself back when Uther walked towards him.

Arthur's brows narrowed in worry.

Merlin scoot himself backwards until his back hit the back and he whimpered when the man kneeled down in front of him. He gasped when Uther grabbed his hair and forced his head up to look him in the eye.

"Where's my father?"

Merlin yelped when a sharp hand was sent across his face. He brought his hand to his cheek, but that didn't stop Uther from holding his hair. The man pulled his hand away from Merlin's cheek and smiled. Without warning, the man lifted the boy to his wobbly feet then sent a punch to his stomach making him scream.

"Stop!" Arthur pleaded, but his father wouldn't listen. The man sent another punch to Merlin's cheek making him fall backwards on the bed, sobbing in pain and out of fright.

Uther then walked back towards the door. The boys didn't see Uther nod to his men. Arthur screamed out when one of the men sent another kick to his ribs then another sent a kick to his back.

After that the men left the room.

Merlin held onto his face crying and sobbing. He coughed from a dry throat then looked down at Arthur, who sat up on the floor with his legs to his chest. Merlin slowed his crying. "Arthur." He sobbed again. Then forced himself off the bed and to the floor, no matter how much pain it sent his body.

With the same amount of pain, he crawled over to the unresponding blond. "Arthur." When he reached the blond, he reached out and brought a hand to his shoulder. "Arthur..."

"How does it feel...to have a family that loves you?"

Merlin gulped and wiped at his tears with his hand. He scoot closer to Arthur and slowly wrapped his trembling arms around the blond. Arthur didn't bother covering his sobs as he leaned into Merlin's shoulder.

Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

Arthur woke up to find a sleeping beauty an inch from his own face. This concerned the blond though. How'd he end up in the bed with Merlin? Those thoughts were quickly pushed aside when Arthur noticed Merlin's face. The blond leaned up on his elbow and took in the sight of the bruise on the boy's cheek and the dry blood near his nose. He reached out and swiped a finger over the bruise, the soft touch making Merlin's eyes flutter open.

The boy smiled.

"He'll pay for what he did to you." Arthur said low.

Merlin shook his head angrily. "Don't worry about me. How are you feeling?"

Arthur's brows narrowed. "Don't worry about you?" He leaned up on his elbow. "Merlin, I do worry. He put his hands on you, you're just a boy."

Merlin blinked and cleared his throat. He hissed as he leaned up too. "I need some water." He rasped. He leaned to the side and lifted his pain medication.

Arthur's brows narrowed in worry. "Where does it hurt?"

Merlin hissed again as he brought his back to the head-board of the bed. "All over. But mostly my head."

Arthur sat up the brought his hand to Merlin's head. He visibly flinched at feeling a huge bump. "Did he hit you in your head?"

Merlin gulped dryly and shook his head. "My doctor told me if I don't get the blood cot removed it could grow and kill me."

Arthur removed his hand and stared sadly. So he just felt the blood clot...? The blond shivered. "Um... there's a bathroom if you want to wash your face?"

Merlin looked to where Arthur was pointing and he frowned. "There's a bathroom in here?"

Arthur nodded.

Merlin quickly jumped off the bed. "If I had known sooner I would have used the toilet yesterday. " He limped towards the toilet as quickly as he could.

Arthur shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He got off the bed and was met with the reflection of his bruised cheek in the mirror. "Bastard." He hissed. He thought that Uther got over his abusive phase, but it seemed he was wrong.

But Arthur knew one thing, he was a grown man, and he'd be damned if he'd let someone put their hands on him again. Or Merlin. Arthur knew what pain was as a kid, he wouldn't let his father cause that pain to another child who wasn't even his own.

Merlin came out of the bathroom with his face now clean of blood but his bruise still visible. He limped towards the bed and grabbed the water bottle from earlier. He brought his hand to his "prosthetic leg". (Thank you Nympha Fluminis. I am totally blushing right, lol. When I read your review, I'm like, "...oh crap...").

Arthur shook his head and quickly made his way over. "Here, lay down. I'll get your water." He grabbed the bottle then made his way to the bathroom without giving Merlin a chance to protest.

Merlin looked up suddenly when the room door was open and four of Uther's men came in. "Where is Arthur Pendragon?"

The boy's brows narrowed and he pointed.

The man smiled. "Makes our job easier."

Merlin watched the man walk over to the bathroom.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur was making sure the bottle was cleaned before giving it back to Merlin, so he wasn't prepared when it happened. The bathroom door slammed shut. The blond looked towards the door.

"Merlin?"

He walked over and tried pulling the door open again, but it was being held from the outside. Arthur banged his hand on the door. "Merlin!"

XOXOXOXO

Merlin flinched when the door was slammed shut. He scoot to the other side of the bed when Uther's man looked back at him with a smirk as he held on tight to the door.

"W-what's going on?"

There was banging on the door. "Merlin!"

Merlin started breathing harder. "What do you want?" He lightly gasped and pushed himself to the other end of the huge bed when one of the other men walked towards him.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Merlin sobbed and shook his head. "What are you going to do?"

"Uther has requested your replacement. He's going to send you somewhere more...private. Somewhere no one..." He eyed the bathroom door. "Will get in the way of his plans."

Merlin's eyes slowly widen and he shook his head violent. "I'm not leaving. I refuse!"

"Like you have a choice."

Merlin's blue eyes looked next to him to see a third and forth man next to him. He barely moved an inch before he was grabbed around the waist. "No!" He tried kicking. "No! Ar-" That was all that he got out before a white cloth was pressed against his nose. He kicked again kicking the tray on the table from that morning, before his eyes closed.

He was thrown on the bed motionless.

"You know where to take him." The one holding the cloth said.

The two men close to him nodded. He looked to the one holding the door. "Uther says to make sure his son doesn't follow."

The one holding the door nodded and suddenly let the door go as he dug in his pocket. Arthur pulled the door opened and had taken only three steps out when he felt the sting in the side of his neck.

He hissed as he brought his hand to his neck and he pulled out the needle there. The needle fell to the floor as Arthur brought his hand to his neck. He looked towards the bed where one man was lifting Merlin unmoving body. "Merlin..." He opened his mouth but no other words came out. The dizziness became too much. He took one step forward and fell straight down.

When Arthur woke next he was on the floor still. The room was quiet and the only sound was the birds and breeze coming through the open window.  
He shot up to his feet and groaned at the nauseous feeling it brought. He ran to the door and pulled only to find it locked shut from the outside.

Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

He watched the thin form being lay upon the bed. He wasn't paying attention as his men left, his gaze stood on the boy laying on the bed, looking so pale and fragile. It excited him to know he had someone so...weak, in his grasp. He walked towards the bed and reached out a hand to the one foot that mostly caught people's attention. The one with the toes that couldn't be moved, the foot that was made not of flesh, but of plastic. Curious hit this older man and he brought his hand to the boy's other leg. His hand trailed up...

Merlin felt his head spin. His heart beat in a steady rhythm, but he could still feel it against his chest. He opened his mouth and gave a small yawn, that was when he felt it. A hand at the higher part of his thigh.

Merlin gasped and rolled to the other side if the bed. He held his breath as he stared at the man before him. "What are you doing?" He breathed.

Uther only laughed. "Only looking." He shrugged.

Merlin exhaled a heavy breath and gently shook his head. He forced himself off the bed then ran towards the door.

Uther only stood staring at the empty bed and he took a deep breath.

Merlin pulled the door open and was met with a very bright, unfamiliar living room. The windows were huge, reaching from his knees and almost touching the ceiling. He limped over to the next door he saw, and pulled it open. He froze at the what was in front of him.

Nothing but open water.

The boy limped towards the waist length gate then forced himself to look down. What he saw made his eyes widen even more.

Nothing but more water. Waves of water hitting rocks. Merlin blinked confused then looked up and saw it. Mountains in the distance.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

The boy gasped and turned to see Uther standing in the doorway. Merlin took a step back wards then ran to the other corner of the gate. The boy froze again at seeing another corner at the end. He ran towards the next corner and he felt a sob escape his throat. When he ran towards the other way, he held the gate and dropped to his knees at seeing he was back where he started, Uther standing near the door and staring out at the ocean.

"You've just exhausted yourself, and for what?" He glanced at Merlin. "Welcome to my island. Where there is no way in or out, except by _my_ helicopter."

Merlin stared up at the man. "Why did you bring me here?" He whimpered. "It wasn't like anybody could have gone into your mansion." He suddenly sobbed.

Uther stared with a straight face. "My son, seems to have become strangely attracted to you. Believe me when I say boy, I will let no one get in the way of what I want. And I mean _no_ _one_."

Merlin gulped. "Arthur wouldn't help me escape." His voice trembled.

Uther turned so his whole body was facing the boy. "You can trust no one when you're rich. Not even family."

Merlin stood trembling.

"I want my money. Either your father brings it, or I keep what I have."

Merlin stared worriedly. Just then, he heard loud hovering coming from the distance.

"My rides here." Uther said with a smile as he stared at the coming helicopter. He looked back at Merlin. "You can try swimming to shore, but I doubt anyone could, even with two real legs." He taunted.

Merlin shook his head as he watched a long roped latter come down from helicopter and Uther grab it. The boy quickly limped forward.

"Please... please don't leave me here alone..." Just as he reached the gate the rope was flown too far away to reach. "Don't leave me here!" His tears rolled down his cheeks when Uther waved from inside the helicopter. "Please!" Merlin's voice cracked dryly. "Don't leave me here..." He whispered to no one. Again he fell to his knees and stood crying until the sun begin to set.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur was staring out of the bedroom window when he heard the door open. He suddenly felt his eyes tear up and his chest tighten with so much anger, he could kill whoever stood there.

"Is Merlin alive?" He whispered.

"Why wouldn't he be?"

Arthur's brows narrowed at the voice and he turned. "Because you are selfish." He spat. "Even if Balinor could pay you back, you'd still want him to suffer. You would still kill Mer..." Arthur suddenly trailed off. His brows narrowed in realization. "You're planning to kill Merlin?"

Uther smirked. "What makes you think I'll tell you?"

The blond shook his head angrily. "You better send him back when you get your money." He threatened.

Uther tilted his head. "Who's going to make me? You?"

Arthur snarled. "Why would you want to keep him?"

Uther smiled darkly. "The same reason you wanted to keep him to yourself."

Arthur suddenly felt sick at his father's words. He shook his head disgusted. "He's just a boy." He whispered. "W...why would you want-"

Uther squinted. "Would that have stopped you?"

"I would have never-"

"I'm sure I can make the boy love me." Uther interrupted. "After all, where he is at the moment he must feel very lonely. The next time I visit him, he will run into my arms and beg to be held."

Arthur's mouth open and his eyes widen. "You... you are sick." He whispered.

"And how old are you son? A 26-year-old has nothing in common with a 16-year-old." Uther taunted.

"Much more than 54-year-old would!" The blond yelled. He shook his head angrily again. "Tell me where he is?"

Uther folded his arms and stared.

"Tell me where...!" Arthur suddenly trailed off when he looked towards the floor near the bed. "Oh my god." He whispered as he ran towards the bed. He kneeled down and lifted the bottles in his hands. "You... you left Merlin's medication." He rasped and looked back at the older man.

Uther tilted his head, looking un-worried about the fact.

"He can die if he doesn't take this every four hours." Arthur said with wide eyes.

Uther's brows narrowed. "How would you know that?"

Arthur walked towards the room door. "You think I don't have anything in common in Merlin? Then why does he trust me with his problems?" He said low.

Uther stared even angrier.

"Merlin told me he has a blood clot in his head. If it has a chance to grow, he'll die."

Review Please :)


End file.
